Forevermore DuckXFakir
by midnightstardust
Summary: This story takes place after the last episode of princess tutu. Duck is stuck in animal form and can't return to her life of being a girl. however, when she finds a red stone by her pond and with a little help from Fakir, she returns to her former adorable girl self! FakirXDuck
1. Heated morning

I swim forward in the shallow pond, my webbed feet kicking lightly beneath the water. If you didn't already know, i'm a duck. However, i was once a girl. i'd like to revert back to being a girl if i could however,.The red pendant that gave me that power is now gone... But now I'm completely content with my fate. Because i have hi-  
"Duck!" The dark-haired boy waves and smiles at me as he runs up to my pond. Fakir! I yell out to him, only for it to come out as a sharp quack. I sigh heavily, i hate not being able to talk to him. I find myself being depressed lately. I thought i had made peace with my judgement yet.. I find myself wishing to be a girl more and more. Drosselmeyer is gone and the story is over. Fakir still writes though, and i enjoy listening to him read his stories to me. "-uck... DUCK!" He yells, picking me up and cradling me gently. I quickly snapped back to reality and gazed at him. He's in his school uniform and i realize he's going home. He visits me in my pond often afterschool, he always says "i wish i could bring you to my dorm... But the school won't allow pets, especially not mischevious birds like you! You'd probably get me into all sorts of trouble." He laughs. I pout and shrug it off like always. This time he notices my mood and pats my head affectionately.  
"what's the matter Duck? Are you hungry?" He muses. I glare up at him and scoff. I should bite his finger for that! I flap my wings and fall out of his hands into my pond, bobbing gently on the surface.  
"hey do you miss... Being human?" He asks, unsure of my reaction to his question. My eyes widen and i swim over to him. Silence is present for a while, until i break it with a small, hesitant "...quack." I stare up sadly at him and he understands my answer immediately. He then gets up and glares forward, at no one in particular. Eyes burning with fiery determination he whispers. "me too.." I look up at him in surprise and blush lightly.(can ducks even do that?!) He's usually not so open with his feelings. "AND I'M GOING TO FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK!" He shouts while running towards the boy's dorm frantically. I just stare at him from the pond before diving under and smirking, he's so shy! If Pike and Lillie were here they would be teasing me relentlessly... That thought made me sadder. Ever since i reverted back to a duck, fakir told me that no one can remember me when he asks about me in school. I bob my head to the water's surface and mull over the situation. Fakir only has a few months left before he finishes school. He wants to dance yet he wants to write a book as well. I hope he'll do both.. I smile and go under once more.


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

Knight in Shining armor

3...2...1 i counted, awaiting the exact time Fakir would come running to the pond smiling calmly at me. However, today was different, today Fakir hadn't come to see me.

I looked down in the grass that surround my pond. I uttered a disheartened "quack..." As i start to tear up.  
"what are you doing, zura?" Someone says behind me as i jump about ten feet in the air.  
I turned my head slowly to the source of the voice and come face to face with curious purple eyes. I sighed in relief to see it was only Uzura. I smile and reminisce, Miss Edel had been burned to make a guiding flame for us a while ago, and Fakir's foster father pieced what was left of her to create Uzura. Miss Edel was a great help to me all the time and now, Uzura comes to play with me from time to time. "A Duck! Zura!" Uzura exclaims as she pounds her attached drum. I hold my feathers up to where my ears should be and quack loudly for her to stop.  
"ZURA~!" She yells triumphantly as she grabs my tail feathers, i utter a startled "QUACK!" As she drags me over to the pond. She sits down and i rub my tail end, looking up at Uzura with an irritated stare. Uzura dont pull my tail! I wanted to say but it just came out as "Qu- QUACK!." She wasn't listening though, she had her head turned towards the cat tails at the other side at the pond's edge.  
"zura..?" She mutters.  
Huh? What is she looking at. I follow her eyes and notice something sparkly on the other side.  
"qua-?" I start off and tilt my head to the side. That wasn't there before...  
"I found a shiny thing Zura!" Uzura's eyes sparkle as much as the object in question. She get's up and runs around the pond, making her way towards the shimmering thing. I follow because i'm also curious, although instead of running around, i swam straight across the pond. I reached the object first and Uzura arrived moments later. Picking it up she eyed it carefully before suddenly tossing it over her shoulder accompanied by "it's just a rock! Zura.." Afterwards she walked away banging her drums in tune with her steps. "zu-ra-zu-ra-zu-ra" she sung while marching to the tune. I sighed and watched her walk away before staring at the item she threw. It had landed in the grass, close to where Fakir's foster father, Karon, owned a Blacksmith shop. They used to have a rocky relationship, but they worked it out and now they see each other everyday when Fakir comes by to visit my pond, which happens toe be very close to the endearing Blacksmith. I smile warmly at how well they get along. Then, I'm brought back to the sad reality that Fakir hasn't come for me. Is he mad at me? My eyes widen. I haven't seen him since he ran off the other day all flustered. Does it have something to do with how sad I've been acting? Oh no... All these thoughts swirl in my head as i try to contain myself. I squawk loudly and run around frantically prodding my head for answers. Suddenly i trip over something sharp and landed flat on my beak. ouch... I pick my head up from the ground and rub my injured beak with my soft yellow wings. I attempt to get up, not before falling flat on my beak once more. Oow! I moan and it comes out as a strangled quack. I stare at my orange appendages and see a stream of scarlet liquid pouring from a gash in my leg.  
"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK" i yell l tearing up at the pain, but no one comes. I stare in defeat at the ground. What did i trip on anyway? I look back and stare at the same sparkling rock that Uzura tossed. Grrr... Uzura was right it is a stupid rock! I get up unsteadily and kick the rock with non-injured foot, and then quack out as a sharp pain goes up my foot. That's it! I pick the rock up and it seems to glow brighter red in my hand. I stare in awe at it. It looks almost similar to the stone that used to turn me into a girl.. I reluctantly think, i don't want to gain a false hope however, because there are also many contrasts to the original stone. The one before was, first of all, not even a stone at all, but a heart shard of Prince Mytho. I think warily of him... After the raven was defeated Prince Mytho and Princess Rue returned to the book. I smile at the memory, both of then looked estatic. I look down and focus my attention on the stone once more. Also this thing doesn't look like a heart shard, and if it was it was a pretty pitiful one. It was sharp and jagged, why didn't Uzura's hand get cut when she picked it up? Oh yeah... She's made of wood... Oh! and it resembled more of a diamond shape than a smooth red oval. However it was pretty, it shone like the moon. I decided to keep it. Even though it caused me such pain. I wince as my feathers lightly brush against it. I'd better limp or waddle or whatever, over to Karon's so he can bandage this leg, because i had a feeling that for the first time in a long time... Fakir wasn't coming to be my knight in shining armor.


	3. Fakir's return

** Guilty Conscience **

"Quack.." I mutter in a daze at Karon who waves at me from the doorway of his blacksmith shop. I walk back to my pond, limping a bit on my injured leg. Karon had patched it up for me a few days ago and I've been staying with him ever since. I can't swim in the pond until it heals up, and walking around is painful... I stop for a second and wiggle my bandaged leg, then sigh and trod over to the tree that often provides me with shade. (and where Fakir sits and holds me as he reads me his stories) i blush once more, missing those happy times... Where is Fakir? I grumble to myself. When he ran off a week ago i didn't expect him to be gone for so long. Fakir's never skipped out on visiting me for more than 2 days. What if he's sick? I gasp, or worse! Hurt... And in pain. Tears brim in my eyes as I let my emotions flow over me. I feel so helpless! As if it wasn't bad enough that I'm a useless duck! And now I've got this injury! I quack angrily at the sky. I just want to be there for Fakir I mentally shout, placing the blame on myself.

I sit at the base of the shady tree. I look over in the grass to see the red shiny stone i left there. I grab it with my beak and get up once more heading to my pond. Great. I'm stranded here with nothing to comfort me but a jagged red stone. I would go back to Karon's but i don't want to impose... I look into the clear blue water and see my reflection. A shaggy looking duck with untidy yellow feathers, a bandaged leg, and a sharp, blood red stone in my beak. I almost quack and drop the stone in the pond! Why do i look so disheveled?! I put the stone down safely on the grass next to me and pick at my blonde feathers. Eventually I'm satisfied and i sigh at my reflection. Suddenly there's a ripple in the water and I see the reflection of a raven-haired boy running in my direction. Tears pool in my eyes as i turn around and see Fakir. I attempt to run towards him, not before cringing at my wounded leg and falling flat on my face.  
"Quack..." I utter in pain and embarrassment.

"Duck! You ok?" Fakir questions, concern evident in his voice. He scoops me up and nudges me, in which i respond by biting his hand.  
"Ow! Hey! What're you doing!" He growls and pokes my stomach. I pout, serves him right! How could he just leave me alone for so long! I almost ran out to look for him! He puts me down and I quack madly at him, pouring all my thoughts out. He just looks down at me, confused, then glares, finally getting it.  
"you idiot..." He sighs and places a hand over his face and sliding down the tree that i had been sitting at moments ago.

Hey! Don't sit there! I try to yell but he doesn't seem to understand.  
"hmm?" He looks down at the base of the tree and notices the red stone. I rush over before he has a chance to pick it up and drag it over to the pond.  
"what is that Duck?" He asks, curiously.  
I'm hesitant to show him... Worried about his reaction. I sigh and bring it over once more, placing it in the palm of his hand gently. At first he just glares at it because it had cut his thumb slightly then his eyes widen in excitement.  
"Hey! Duck! Isn't this... Like the pendant you had before? The one that turned you human?" He rapidly asks. I shrug and look up at him.  
"Well I'm pretty sure it's not one of Mytho's heart shards... And it doesn't look like just ANY old rock." He places a hand on his chin. Suddenly he looks down at my face wryly.  
"Doesn't hurt to try now does it?" He says and walks into Karon's shop. I stare longingly after him._.. He left me again..._ Then I perk up instantly, But he just proved that he's willing to try to get the girl me back!_ I smile... Fakir... He still cares..._


	4. Red Stone

Red stone

"Quaaa..." Was my reaction to the beautiful red stone that Fakir held out to me. He smiled slightly, then returned to his usual emotionless face.  
"I take it you like it huh?" He scowled, obviously amused with the sparkle in my eyes. I nodded frantically and made a grab for it with my beak. Fakir held it higher and I pouted angrily.  
"Karon smoothed it out so it won't poke you in the chest everytime you put it on." Fakir forced a grin and looked down at me thoughtfully. _He did?_ _Wow.._ I gazed at the stone with renewed intrest, noticing it was slightly smaller than before.

I tiptoed as high as my webbed feet would let me, but each time Fakir would lift it a little higher, just out of my reach. _Quit teasing me!_ Was what I wanted to yell instead a whiny 'Quack' was uttered. Fakir chuckled a little as he gave in.  
"Alright, alright!" He grinned and he scooped me off the grass. I smiled as he turned me around and fastened the necklace around my neck. I gazed down at the stone once more before Fakir placed me back in my pond. The stone seemed to glow a little brighter when it was in my feathers. I admired it some more after that. It really did feel like my old pendant, now that it was smooth and round the only difference was that it was a bit smaller.

"Maybe I could write a story where that necklace turns you back into a girl?" Fakir inquired gazing forward uneasily, and obviously thinking out loud. I jumped at his suggestion. Sure I BURNED with desire to be a girl again so that I could be by Fakir's side all the time, instead if just after school at my pond. I wanted to talk to him again, and even if they don't remember me, I wanted to see Pike and Lillie once more. However I was a bit scared that if it didn't work, Fakir would blame himself. I finally gave in though, letting my desire to be with him spur me on. I nodded my head and muttered a nervous quack.  
"Alright i'll get to it then." He mumbled as he stretched his arms upward and yawned.

I smiled warmly and watched him dissapear into Karon's Blacksmith. Kicking my feet through the water I gazed longingly at the red stone that now adorned my neck, surprised at how much hope one little rock could bring for me.


	5. Failure

Failure.

A few days later Fakir returned to me with a few pages of a story.  
"Hey it's almost finished, all I need to do now is write the last page where you transform." Fakir smirked and stood next to me.

I was standing in the grass next to him, looking up and nodding. _This is it... Closing my eyes I took a deep breath._

...

Finally, I heard Fakir scribble on the page and read out the lines. I shook with anticipation, eager to embrace him with human arms, but it just went quiet._... Fakir...?_ I thought nervously, before I heard a dull thud noise to my right. I peeked one eye open to see Fakir on his knees looking down. _Fakir! What happened?_ I quacked wildly.  
"I..I don't understand... I f-failed.." He spoke in defeat. _Oh no... He's not blaming himself is he?_ I walk over as fast as my injured leg would let me and nudged Fakir's hand. It's ok! I tried to say, tears dripping down my plumage of feathers, all that was uttered was a soft "quack.."

_I really want to comfort him! I long to, but i can't when all I can say is quack! Last time only part of his story came true so maybe that's what happened again. _

"Im sorry Duck..." He muttered as he walked back into the blacksmith. No it's ok! I ran over and stumbled over some rocks, reopening my wound in the process and held on tightly to Fakir, sobbing. He looked down at my yellow tear-streaked face.

Fakir pov.

_Jeez, it's almost like I can hear her voice whining at me. I sigh and rub the back of my neck. My story didn't work this time, and I know this idiot wouldn't make me try again because she doesn't want to burden me... But I can't just leave this alone. She's ...important .. I guess. I sigh and pat her head, amazed that this little Duck actually wormed her way into my heart some how. I already lost Mytho so she and Karon are all I have... I have to protect her. I've made up my mind. I HAVE to do this._

"Alright I'll give it another shot so quit trying to cheer me up stupid!" I yelled with determination but kindness too. She gazed up at me with teary eyes in awe and after a little while she smiled and offered a quack... Which I had to admit, was pretty cute...

~A little later~ Duck's pov

"YOU IDIOT!" I cringed at the inclination in Fakir's voice. I knew it would be bad... But not like this. I shrank under his icy glare and looked away. He was yelling at me for reopening my wound in my haste to go comfort him earlier.

Karon had ran out of the room, scrambling for some bandages. I looked down at the leg in question and frowned. There was a thin line of blood, streaming down my leg and dripping to the floor.

Fakir was still steaming, but he took a breath and sat back down at his desk, continuing the story. Karon ran back to the room, struggling with medical supplies piled up in his arms. Every now and then Fakir would gaze up at me, a look of concern etched on his face, before returning to his writing. Eventually Karon took me to a guest room for me to rest. We passed by some weapons and swords that were leaning against the walls and shelves of the shop. Placing me under the covers he sighed and as he turned to walk out he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I think Fakir is obsessed with this... He's missed about a week of school now. My eyes widened. _Fakir was missing school?! No! No! No! He shouldn't be_!_ His dancing is beautiful, why would he even CONSIDER not going to school?_ I panicked and freaked out and Karon took it as a hint that he should leave.

I sighed and mulled over my thoughts._ I hate being fussed over and having people be troubled to do something for me... That's it!_ I pouted and got out of the bed, walking slowly over to Karon's desk. I opened the drawer with my beak and fished around for some paper and a pen. I pulled the parchment onto the flat surface of the desk and began to write a goodbye note. (A sloppy one too, as I was using the pen in my beak and tilting my head sideways) Finally, after I made sure it was legible, I got down from the writing desk and snuck out, passing right next to Fakir who was deep in thought.

_Good... He didn't notice me._ I sighed and slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak too loud. _Well I escaped... What should I do now_? I hesitated and figured I should just fly away and never return. Fakir wouldn't have to worry about some stupid story and he could focus on his dancing and school once more. I blush a little, remembering that little glimpse I got of him when he was practicing. Every one said that it was intense and scary, but I thought it was really enchanting.

Look at me reminiscing! I need to leave... Before I lose my nerve and head back. I shake my head and get a running start from the grass and jumped over the pond, flapping my yellow wings and struggling to gain altitude.

_Goodbye... Fakir..._

Tears begin to brim in my eyes and I close them to try to block out the pain. _Who knew leaving him would be this hard?_ Suddenly, A door slammed and I heard slight movement before an irritated yell.

"DUCK!" I open my eyes to see Fakir quivering with fear? _No... Anger. Eeeep..._I gulped and stared at him._ No! I'm not going back! I care about_ _you too much!_ I shake my head fiercely, trying to strengthen my will, not before daring one last look at him. His emerald green eyes seemed to pierce through me. I gulped and continued on, I didn't get very far because I hovered slightly over the pond, flapping my wings.

Fakir pov

I looked up in frustration and clenched my fists on the stack of papers in my right hand crumpling them in the process. I squeezed so hard my knuckles turned white._ I had a mix of emotions at the moment, pain, fear, anguish, anger, irritation... But mostly irritation and anger! How could she not see I was completing this story for HER! Can't she see that I want to make her wish come true? Why is this idiot trying to run away. I had no idea what to do, I wanted to shout at the sky! What do I say? What do I do? I had no clue... So I did the only thing I could do... I finished the story._


	6. Metamorphosis

**Hi guys! sorry this is kinda short but I have writer's block at the moment ^_^' I tried making it longer but if I did it wouldn't come out the best it could be and I don't want to post anything that I didn't put my all into... i'll try to make the next chapter long.. **

Metamorphosis

Fakir pov.

_The words spilled from my mouth as I told the story. Duck stayed suspended in motion flapping her wings, her eyes widening at each word. _

_I noticed Duck started to cry and sob softly, but I continued. I had to finish this. I had to tell her the whole story, of course if she still wanted to run away after it was done... Then so be it. Not too long after I got up to the part where I had stopped. I didn't finish the ending so I made one up on the spot. Not the best story right? It was also cliche and anti-Drosselmeyer, it was a happy ending...I thought after all she'd been through, she deserved one. _

With my hands outstretched to the heavens, I called out to her,

"Come back to me as the beautiful girl you once were! DUCK!" I extended my hand further, awaiting her response.

Duck pov.

_I was speechless._ Silence enveloped us for a few seconds after that. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, fresh tears brimming in my eyes. I glanced down at him, his hand was held out to me and he was looking me straight in the eyes_, _almost desperately._ Oh.. Fakir... You-_ my thoughts were cut off as I was temporarily blinded by a flash of red light. I closed my eyes and I felt my self start to lose altitude._ Oh no! _I tried flapping madly but I felt gravity dragging me down_. What's_ _going on? Why can't I fly?_ My wings felt dense and heavy and I couldn't pick up any wind._ I'm going to fall! _

Finally, I hit something and heard an _Oof!_ Come from next to me. _I didn't hit the ground?_ No, I felt a pair of strong arms supporting me. Fakir caught me. I reluctantly peeked one eye open only to be met with startled green ones, staring down at me in absolute shock.

_What? What was so surprising?_ I glanced around before I heard him murmur something.

"I... I did it..."


	7. Emergence

** Emergence.**

"Di-did what Fakir?" I nervously looked up at him. His green eyes were placed soley on me and I blushed a bit.

_What's gotten into him?_ Suddenly he snapped out of his daze and his eyes darted farther down from my face, only to immediately shoot back up accompanied by a deep blush.

I followed his previous gaze and gasped, flushing bright red.

_I see something a duck shouldn't have!_ Fakir was still carrying me bridal style but his gaze stayed firmly on the pine tree looming behind us, that just so happened to become interesting.

_I...I'm a girl, and i'm naked right now... This is a peculiar situation... _

"Need some water Zura?~"

"Quack!" I yelled, startled by Uzura's sudden question.

Uh-oh... I clapped a hand over my mouth but it was too late. Blinded by a red flash once more, I felt the familiar ruffles of feathers tickle my beak.

"Quaaa..." I gave a dejected sigh.

"No! No! NO! After all that work you are NOT returning to being a duck!" Fakir growled and scooped me up once more.

Suddenly I felt an icy cold splash of water douse me and Fakir from head to toe. The familiar light returned and my limbs elongated. Sopping wet and naked once more, Fakir and I turn to a giggling Uzura who held a (now empty) vase with wilting flowers.

"GIRL ZURAAAA~! SHE'S A GIRL ZURAA~!" Uzura sang and banged her drums.

Fakir let out a sigh. "I guess you're not permanently a girl.. "

"Hey does this mean I can turn into princess tutu as well?" I asked giddily.

Fakir gave a scowl and I regretted my question.

"Idiot! Count your blessings that you can even be a girl this long!" Fakir declared.

True... I pouted then as if just remembering the situation, I flush strawberry red.

Fakir gazes down at how red I am and an annoyed expression plays on his face.

"Did you ALREADY catch a cold? You've only been a girl for the past 2 minutes..." He trails off seeing my angry expression.

"FAKIR! I'M STILL NAKED!" I yell, knocking him off his high horse.

"Crap!" Fakir sputters, the way he was blushing he could've passed for a tomato!

"What are you doing zura~?"

"Shut up!"


	8. Interruptions

**Interruptions.**

Duck pov

A sigh escapes my lips and I pout. Sitting upright in Karon's guest bed I sigh once more.

Never have I been so bored and so eager to do something in my life! I'm being forced to stay in bed and recover because of my leg injury.

_Ever since I became a girl Fakir has been WAY more overprotective. It's sweet and all but I want to go back to school, I want to reunite and maybe even reintroduce myself to Pike and Lillie, heck, right now I wouldn't even mind seeing mr. Cat!_

I giggle, reminded of the many times he's demanded I marry him. I reminisce like an old lady and resume my peaceful daydreaming in bed.

Moments later a quiet knock stirs me from the walk down memory lane.

"Are you ok Duck?" Karon asks in a muffled tone from behind the wooden door.

"Yes i'm just fine." I reply. "where's Fakir?" I ask, eager to see him.

"Oh he'll be home any minute now. I was gonna let you know that i'm your new guardian now and that you suddenly reappeared in the school roster... Weird huh?" He whispers.

"W-what? I'm suddenly there again?" I ask, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Karon enters the room and leans against the door's wooden frame.

"Yeah it's like you were erased from society and then suddenly reappeared like you never left. I bet your friends will remember you too." He smiles.

_This is a lot to take in. All this because of Fakir's story?_ I'll have to thank him vigorously later. Karon excuses himself and I lay upright in bed.

"I'm home!" Fakir's voice drifts throughout the house and I jump in surprise._ Does he already know about this? He doesn't want me to reopen my wound again so I've stayed quiet about it for 3 days. However, hearing this new information I don't know how long I can stay in bed. I'm only staying in here for him... Cause I lo- lov... _I blush down to my ears. I'm having trouble getting it out_._ Up until the time I was a duck I only had eyes for Mytho..._ But Fakir he.. Oh, maybe if I say it out loud I can convince myself to believe it!_

I open my mouth slightly and a croak comes out. Frowning at my failure, I clear my throat and struggle to get the words out.

"I l-love.." I begin again but I just can't say it! Lightly tapping a fist to my head I scold myself.

_Look at all he's done for you, and you can't say a little confession like this?_ A steely look of determination plays in my eyes and and take in a large breath of air.

"I LOVE FAK-"

"What are you doing."

"QUAAAACCCKKK-!"

Hesitantly Fakir enters the guest room, A smug smile plays on his lips. He looks down at my duck form and smirks. I glare at him.

"I'll get you some water."


	9. Lovey-dovey

**Lovey-dovey~**

Duck pov

"So what were you up to?" Fakir smirks.

I blush deeply and pout, refusing to look at him. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was doing since he has that smug grin on his face... I scoff, wondering how I ever fell in love with him.

He seemed to notice something and frowned.

"What?" I questioned. He gave no response but he seemed to be looking at me. I looked down and inwardly cringed at what I was wearing. A purple matching plaid top and bottom. They were Fakir's so they were quite baggy on me. He promised to take me shopping soon too.

I glanced up at Fakir who was sporting the school's blue and white top and classic white pants.

_I feel really... Underdressed._ I sat upright in bed pondering this for a while until Fakir reached over the bed and pulled loose my long pink braid, his hand brushing against my cheek slightly in the process. I blushed at the contact and Fakir froze. Eyes wide he stared at me almost in awe.

"Wh-what?" I asked nervously,_ he looked like he was going to eat me or something._

Finally, he spoke up, "Have you NEVER taken your hair out before Duck?"

I shook my head firmly. My hair had always been in that braid._ It was just easier to manage y'know? _

Anxiously, Fakir pulled me out of the bed, ignoring my weak protests.

"Ah! No wait, I don't wanna see myself all baggy and bed-ridden in these pajamas while your looking all handsome- ah!" My face flushed bright red and Fakir looked surprised, then a bit embarrassed.

"So you think i'm handsome huh?" He smiled and I pouted.

_I hate how he always manages to make me say something embarrassing!_

"We-well.. Kinda." I blushed lightly and rubbed the back of my head, letting the silky strands of pink hair fall over my fingertips.

"Well your not so bad yourself, take a look." Fakir smirked and dragged me infront of the mirror.

I blinked once at the girl I saw in the mirror, then blinked twice disbelieveingly. She was fair and pale with a light dashing of freckles. Her large blue eyes glistened and her eyelashes were so long they shadowed her uppercheek. Her long pink hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and stopped mid-waist. The purple and lavender striped sleepwear hung loosely but didn't look bad on her. The worst it did was make her look small and childish. Duck was amazed that she could look so... so...

"Admiring ourselves are we?" Fakir rolled his eyes and I blushed deeply.

_Geez, i didn't want to look conceited or anything...he must think badly of me.._

I scrambled to apologize quickly, "Ah! Oh...sorry, did you wanna um-"

He laughed lightly then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax I was joking, your beautiful Duck. Besides, I've got a surprise for you."


	10. Reunion

**I haven't updated in a while huh? Well here it is!**

**Reunion**

Duck pov.

I giggled as I adjusted the pendant on my gray uniform dress. Taking one last Glance at myself in the mirror I smiled.

_Ready!_

"Duck! Come on!" I heard Fakir shout from the front door.

I placed my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out.

_He can be so impatient sometimes! Is it bad that I want to look presentable when I see my friends again? Well... I mean... that is if they remember me..._

My eyes clouded with sorrow as I thought about the result that maybe I was wiped clean from their memories.  
It was Fakir's second infuriated call that stirred me from my thoughts.

"Dammit, Duck were late now!"

_On the first day?!_ I bolted out the guest room, stopping only to give a quick wave at Karon and met up with Fakir at the front door.

He frowned at me as I panted heavily with my hands on my knees.

"S-sorry i'm late YOUR HIGHNESS!" I breathe, gasping for air at the same time.

He scowled then looked at his watch disapprovingly. I saw his eyes widen before hastily grabbing my wrist and rushing out the door.

"Come on! Were late, Mr. Cat is going to throw a tantrum!" He shouted, gripping my wrist tightly but still gently.

I smiled as I ran, keeping pace with him. Finally, i'd be reunited and in this moment I would just be glad if I got to see my friends. _If they didn't remember me then I'd MAKE them remember me! I'd even RE-introduce myself, as painful as that'd be. We would lose all our previous memories but at least we'd be together!_

Caught up in my thoughts I tripped ever so gracefully over a rock.

"Ow..." I whimpered, falling to the hard concrete.

"Heh, you idiot." Fakir half-smiled, extending a hand to help me up.

I smiled and took it, realizing that hey... _Atleast I still have Fakir right?_

We approach the towering structure that is the ballet division and I gulp audibly.  
Fakir hears and stops midway from opening the door.

"Don't worry, were both late so it's not like your alone." He whispers, before sliding the door open ever so slightly.

"MS. DUCK-!" I hear a familiar feline voice shout and I stiffen.

"If you insist on being tardy to my class...THEN I WILL HAVE YOU MARRY M-!"

Mr. Cat's voice faltered when he saw Fakir's face. After a long pause he proceeded to stalk off to the corner and viciously attack a ball of yarn.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. _I missed this so much!_ I hug myself and I hear Fakir whisper, "Hey, were not out of the woods yet! Quit laughing."

His comment made me laugh harder, until tears brimmed in my eyes and my sides began to hurt. Apparently laughter is infectious because soon Fakir joined in. I relished in the sound because I hear it so rarely.

By now the whole class' eyes were fixated on us having a laughing fit. A few people even joined in.

_I was just so happy, so happy to have not been forgotten._

Mr. Cat eventually recollected himself from his little fit and continued, "Ahem, I would expect this behavior from Ms. Duck but Mr. Fakir, I am shocked." He scolded.

Fakir stopped laughing but a small smile lingered before he returned to his normal stoic face.

"Yes Mr. Cat." He replied, walking off to go change.

I scuttled off to go change as well and soon after I was outfitted in my milky white leotard, the red stone hanging from my neck.

I nervously entered the dance studio once more, looking for a place to sit. Instantly I felt two pairs of eyes on me and I turned to the sources. Pike and Lillie sat cross legged with stern looks on their faces. They were staring directly... at me? I even turned around once to look if anyone was behind me.

"Ms. Duck if you do not find a seat soon i'll drop you to the probationary class once more!" I heard Mr. Cat hiss.

"R-right..." I stuttered and abruptly trudged over to the two girls. I gulped and stared at their glaring faces. Why were they glaring at me like that? Was I gone from their memories?

I attempted to sit down before being tackled to the floor by both girls.

"DUCK! WHERE WERE YOU!?" They yelled in unison.

My eyes widened and i'm sure a myriad of emotions crossed my face. Shock, relief, then nervousness.

"Uh-I...umm..." I said real intelligently.  
Pike rolled her eyes and pulled me up from the floor. Then both girls hugged me fiercely and I cried, out of pure happiness.

**Sorry if it's a little mushy XD I'm a sucker for happy reunions :P**


	11. Waver and Doubt

**Waver and doubt.**

Duck pov.

After I had recollected myself I continued to focus on class. In the time I was gone, everyone had improved greatly and I was left behind.

"It's ok Duck, we'll train with you on the bars" Pike consoled.

I felt someone prod me in the back and I turned around to see a scary look on Lillie's face. I immediately stiffened and wondered what she wanted.

"Hey Duck... We all saw you come in here with Fakir, what was that about?"

"Yeah, I wanna know about that too! This is your first crush right? Are you two dating?!" Pike asked, spinning me around to face her intense purple eyes.

_What? My first crush? But.. That was Myth- oh... They must've forgot about him. _

"Hey guys... Do you remember anyone named Mytho or Rue?"

Both girls looked at me funny and Lillie smacked me roughly on the back, making me lose my balance and fall off the bar. "Oh Duck your so cute! Making up imaginary people!" Lillie squealed.

_Ow!_ I had to cover my mouth before I quacked and exposed my secret to everyone here.

"Hey Lillie! Don't do stuff like that you could've hurt her!" Pike scolded and helped me up.

Lillie's eyes watered before hugging me tightly, "Oh, I'm sorry Duck! Your so mean Pike!"

"That was your fault!" The purple haired girl shouted, before an ominous presence made us all freeze.

"Ms. Pike, Ms. Lillie, and Ms. Duck... If you girls don't want to focus on class... THEN I WILL HAVE YOU ALL MARRY ME TOGETHER!"

"SORRY!" We all apologized and dipped our head in unison. Mr. Cat then stalked off and licked his paws furiously in the corner.

"Phew.." When I turned around I found Fakir staring at me before turning away.

_Wonder what he wants..._

"Don't worry Duck, we'll help you in your unrequited love!" Pike chirped.

"Yeah! Love can conquer all!" Lillie shrieked.

I leaned against the bar, pondering this for a moment. _Now that they mention it, Fakir's never said anything like 'I love you' to me before. I almost did, and I KNOW I love Fakir... _

I looked at the raven haired boy sadly. _I wonder... Does Fakir really love me back?_


	12. Dizzy Jealousy

**Gypsy108- Thank you for reading~!**  
**asfgl- O.o did he really? I'm sorry, I watched Princess Tutu a long time ago so I don't remember. Let's just say he changed back to normal when Duck did? XD**

**Dizzy Jealousy.**

Duck pov.

"Well, a common way to find out if someone loves you back, is to make them jealous." Pike added thoughtfully.

I nodded and sighed, looking back on our earlier conversation on unrequited love. My eyes glazed over and my mood shifted to melancholy.

"Oh Duck~! You've got it bad for Fakir don't you?" Lillie sympathized, smacking me roughly on the back. This resulted in a coughing fit and a dangerously close call involving a 'quack.'

"What did I say about doing that Lillie? She's fragile in her state of love!" Pike chided, rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

I admittedly tuned them out a bit, but not purposely! i'm not a multitasker, so I have to focus on one thing at a time. I averted my gaze from the bickering girls to Fakir. He was facing the window, I bet he was hardly listening to Mr. Cat. I smiled at that notion before a bell chimed loudly.

"Alright class, see you tomorrow again bright and early!" Mr. Cat shouted, earning a few groans from the rookie students. While I was a Duck, the new semester started so now we have plenty of unfamiliar faces in ballet class.

As I came out of the changing room, I eyed a blonde girl with silky locks of hair that cascaded over her back, talking nonchalantly with Fakir.

However, despite her timid and frail behavior, I could see it. The subtle ways the back of her palms brushed past his, those doting blue eyes that seemed plastered on Fakir's green ones, and last but not least, the unmissable flush that spread across her face as she conversed with him.

My eyes narrowed a bit at the sight. This shocked me because I'm usually not one to get jealous. Even when my crush on Mytho reached it's peak, I never stopped considering Rue and her feelings. Maybe... Maybe Fakir likes her more than me. Maybe he doesn't like girls who act, look, and behave like a Duck. Duck was slowly dragging herself into a depressed state. She unconsciously walked over to Fakir nonetheless, being so attached to him and all.

When Fakir saw her, his features brightened and he placed a hand around her waist possessively. This immediately tore Duck away from her sullen thoughts and brought her back to the present.

"There you are Duck, let's be off now." Fakir muttered.

All Duck could do was nod and blush furiously, her heart thumping and her mind racing with thoughts. There were so many explanations to Fakir's actions that Duck couldn't focus at all.

By now the blonde girl had took the hint, squeaking a "Goodbye" and scurrying off towards the changing room.

Duck clung to Fakir's blue shirt that tied flawlessly into a knot towards the front, burying her flushed face in the soft fabric. Her head ached and her thoughts were hazy.

"Are you ok? DUCK?!" Fakir yelled and cursed when Duck went slack against his chest, unconscious.


	13. The norm

**A/N My phone broke so I assumed i'd be updating slower than usual, but I seem to be working at the same pace as before so look forward to more updates XD**

**The Norm.**

Duck woke up in a familiar room. Her old room, in the girls dorm. Her head felt hot and feverish but she still managed to swing her legs around the bedside and stepped on the cold wooden floor. Duck stumbled, trying to recall the events from last night. She blushed when she realized what had happened. _She had collapsed into Fakir's arms!_ _That was so embarrassing! _She wanted to wash her face and maybe wash away her shame as she tried to retain some of her dignity, that was when she heard a tapping sound at her window. _Hmm? Who could that be? _Duck wondered, her dorm WAS on the top floor wasn't it? She walked to the window apprehensively, her face brightening when she glimpsed the familiar feathers of the many bird friends that visited her. They used to visit her all the time before she turned permanently into a Duck. Now that she was a human again, it was like everything was being reset. It felt like a dream to be returning to her daily routine. Before the story, before Drosselmeyer, before the heart shards, and before Princess Tutu. To be honest, Duck felt dreadful whenever she thought about her more graceful and feminine alter ego. When she became Princess Tutu, it was felt like she wasn't herself. However, being that person helped save many of her friends on multiple occasions, so Duck didn't mind. Maybe this second chance at life could give Duck the chance to show other's what DUCK could do, not Princess Tutu.

Filling up a bowl of birdseed, Duck pushed open the windows and let her bird friends in, also releasing a cool refreshing breeze. The birds swarmed her lovingly and Duck couldn't help but smile, even though they almost engulfed her. She struggled a bit to get free before placing the bowl of birdseed on the windowsill.

"Now don't eat too much!" Duck warned as the birds chirped happily, eating away at the birdseed.

She then stared at herself in the mirror, she was in a pale white sleeping gown which was odd since she didn't remember changing last night. Her hair was braided and her cow lick hung to one side. _Oh, what did Fakir say? I look better with my hair out? _Duck wondered embarrassingly, blushing as thoughts of Fakir's firm chest flooded back into her memory. All she could really remember was falling onto Fakir and then she slightly remembered bits and pieces of the desperate shouts from Pike and Lillie, which Duck was surprised hadn't come to wake her up yet. However, compared to when she first woke up, Duck was feeling much better and felt that she could even go to school.

Duck hurriedly got ready, taking a shower then throwing on her grey uniform dress, making sure that the red stone was attached firmly to the front. Duck took one last glance in the mirror. She looked like the norm, pale skin, a dashing of freckles, slender figure, y'know the works. However, Fakir's words still drifted to the forefront of her mind.

_Have you never taken your hair out before Duck?_

This made said girl frown, unraveling her usual braid and thereby letting loose the long pink locks that wafted gently around her face and fell down to her back. She then took her leave, exiting the dorm and dashing to the ballet section.

Once she arrived, she immediately had to excuse herself for being late to Mr. Cat, who didn't take it too well, as he had curled up into a tight ball and started licking and scratching at his leg. Duck ran past everyone to the changing room, ignoring the many stares and not even taking a second glance at the sets of eyes that were trained on her. As soon as Duck was outfitted in her usual milky white leotard, she sat down next to Pike and Lillie, who looked at her in stunned admiration.

"D-Duck, you look really pretty, you should let your hair down more often." Pike complimented, eyeing the blush that cross Duck's face gingerly.

"Yeah! You look adorable Duck! Almost like a cotton candy flower with all that silky pink hair around you!" Lillie gushed, flipping her blonde pigtails behind her.

"By the way, we thought you weren't coming to school, so we left you to sleep in your dorm." Pike explained.

_So that's why they weren't around. _Duck thanked her friends before locking eyes with Fakir for a moment. Duck looked away and blushed and so did Fakir. The raven haired boy had noticed Duck's visual change in appearance and had actually grown a little possessive, just a little but he won't admit it to himself. He wanted Duck to look like that for him alone, which was so not his style, so he suppressed the urge to walk over there and tie her hair into a bun.

Fakir had also noticed the stares some of the girls were giving her, some out of envy, and others... well he couldn't quite place it but he could tell it wasn't very nice. Fakir tried to urge Duck into looking his way once more, just barely dodging Mr. Cat's line of vision. The last thing that girl needed was to be in more trouble and dropped to the probationary class again. However, she just wouldn't look over! She stubbornly kept her head in the exact opposite direction, blushing furiously. Fakir just couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about that made her not want to make eye contact. Eventually he gave up, deciding that he'd corner her later or something, that was when a girl's scream was heard, and everything turned into a panic.


	14. Warning

**aishachase97- Thanks, i'll keep going.**

**ducky- Of course! :)**

**thefallenangelgirl15- O.o...?**

**A/N Sorry for not updating, I had writer's block again D: My inspiration to write came back when I realized I had new reviewers! Thanks guys, I feel like writing again :3**

Duck pov.

Everything was a blur. We all ran outside the classroom, despite Mr. Cat's protests. I ran aimlessly with the crowd, eager to see what had befallen the girl. In the process of running, I lost Pike and Lillie but Fakir was right beside me, dragging me frantically towards the sound.

For some reason it felt like we were being drawn towards a certain area, like moths to a flame. The familiar feeling of being part of a story swept over me and I shuddered. Not being able to control yourself? Being a pawn in someone elses plot? These unwelcome thoughts slipped into my head and Fakir didn't look so hot either. Deep down I know his nature is caring and kind but he usually wouldn't react this way about a complete stranger.

All of us stampeded down the stairs, through the halls, and into the courtyard by the fountain. Our minds were set on one thing, one sentence being repeated like a broken record.

_Go towards the noise._

Forcing us, like this must be seen for something to take effect. Crowding around what appeared to be the cause of the high pitched yell, students infront of us created a path for me and Fakir. I didn't want to go but a kind of force willed my body to move. I figured it was happening to Fakir as well because he was walking rather reluctantly. I hated every second of it. Imagine your body being used like a puppet, with no way to seize control and no escape. When we neared the scene my eyes grew the size of dinner plates. I blinked once, then again. Disbelief was plastered all over my face and I was driven to tears.

The blonde freshman girl from before was knelt over two broken and bloodied figures who Fakir and I couldn't help but recognize as our dear friends Mytho and Rue. We got a clear view. It was like someone wanted us to have front row seats, and I can think of who.

Fakir paled and trembled, running towards them with me not too far behind. It was silent and the other students spoke in hushed tones, but nothing needed to be said. I supported Fakir because he seemed so fragile. Tears once again brimmed in my eyes and we both fell to our knees in front of our badly injured friends. Mytho and Rue, broken and weak, drained of life. I let my tears fall when the thought of death passed through my mind. I stared more intently now, and let out a sigh of relief when I saw their chests moving up and down.

"F-Fakir, they're still faintly alive!" My trembling voice shouted through tears.

I was relieved when Fakir sighed and looked a bit calmer after I had told him that. He was too shaken to do anything else.

"We should take them to a hospital" I suggested.

"No, what if moving them ourselves will worsen their injuries? Someone get a teacher!" Fakir yelled shakily at the crowd behind us.

The students scrambled to find one and then only a few remained. Fakir looked more shaken than ever before and I started to worry. Even in the worst of situations, Fakir always kept his cool... So why is he freaking out now?

I willed myself to look at our friends, they had pained faces and they were beaded with sweat, they were bloodied like they had gotten into a fight and their eyes were closes tightly. They were sprawled out in the center of the courtyard almost like- almost like a warning.

Someone was threatening us, realization dawned on me that Fakir might have come to this conclusion earlier.

_That's why he's so rattled!_

A flash of multicolored plumage, strange whimsical clothing, and a curly gray beard popped into my head. Two dark copper colored orbs that shone dangerously imprinted itself in my head and I whimpered.

Will you be a good little_ girl_ this time Duck? A sinister voice boomed.

_It really is him... How did he-?_ I wanted to wail, just when we thought we were free of everything!_ Has he returned to write a new story? One that ends tragically this time? _

By this time the students were running back to us with help and school let out early that day. Fakir and I weren't allowed anywhere near Mytho or Rue. Their injuries were life threatening, so all we could do was spend the rest of the day comforting each other.

A/N Kinda sad huh =/ Welp, it'll get happier sooner :P


End file.
